A Trouble Think About Love
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Setelah mereka jadian, Naruto mulai mengalami kegalauan tersendiri. Bagaimana dia harus mengajak Hinata kencan sementara ada Hyuuga Neji yang terus berjaga layaknya satpam dua puluh empat jam. Sekuel dari A Simple Think About Love.


Setelah mereka jadian, Naruto mulai mengalami kegalauan tersendiri. Bagaimana dia harus mengajak Hinata kencan sementara ada Hyuuga Neji yang terus berjaga layaknya satpam dua puluh empat jam.

* * *

A Troubel Think About Love

Disclaimer by MasKis

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata memang manis, lembut, baik, sopan, dan menyenangkan. Naruto menyukai semua bagian tentang Hinata bahkan sampai ke kuku-kukunya. Wajah gadis itu yang cantik nan manis, sifatnya yang membuat Naruto jatuh hati, dan segala di diri Hinata yang Naruto sukai.

Tapi berkebalikan dengan Hinata, Hyuuga Neji itu sangat sangar, kasar, jahat, sinis, dan tidak menyenangkan. Naruto tidak menyukai semua hal tentang Neji sampai ke ujung rambutnya yang seperti bintang iklan sampo. Neji itu menyebalkan sampai ke akar rambut.

Naruto sendiri binging kenapa jika ia memikirkan kakak Hinata itu pikirannya pasti akan tertuju ke rambut coklat panjangnya itu. Naruto sendiri mulai ngeri, padahal secara rambut Hinata lebih indah dan sedap di pandang, karena secara tidak langsung Naruto juga akan melihat wajah mempesona milik si empunya rambut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. Bukan tanpa alasan dia memikirkan tentang Neji, jelas bukan karena dia suka si sulung Hyuuga, tapi karena dia bingung bagaimana cara mengajak Hinata kencan. Jangan kalian pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya. Bukan berarti juga ia akan mengajak Hinata kencan berserta si Kakak juga.

Masalahnya terletak di Neji. Kakak kelasnya itu sangat overprotektiv pada Hinata. Saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya minggu lalu saja ia harus menerima bogen mentah Neji. Hal itu terjadi ketika ia mengantar Hinata pulang. Si satpam sudah berdiri di depan rumah dengan tangan di dada dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Neji bertanya angker. Matanya melotot dan kerutan di wajahnya mulai muncul. Seperti tukang palak yang lagi mencari jatah dari pejalan kaki.

"Kami baru pulang dari pertemuan panitia, Nii-san." Hinata menjawab, menggantikan Naruto yang bergidik takut di sampingnya.

"Berdua saja?"

"Yang lain tidak bisa datang." Hinata menjawab lagi, kalem.

"Ya sudah, cepat masuk, Hinata." Neji main pertintah. Naruto mulai kesal sekarang.

"Hinata-chan tidak mengajakku mampir?" Tanya Nauto dengan wajah memelas. Hinata ingin tertawa geli, sedangkan Neji hanya mengendus.

"Mau apa kau mampir? Kenapa harus juga?" Neji menyela Hinata yang mau menjawab. Naruto tambah kesal, dan Hinata juga tidak bisa diam melihat prilaku kakaknya.

"Neji-nii!" Neji tahu, kalau Hinata tidak memakai kata san di belakang namanya, artinya gadis itu sedang marah padanya.

"Tapi, Hinata." Neji terlihat memelas. Takut adiknya marah padanya. Cukup Hanabi yang marah padanya karena ia sering mengganggu gadis itu dengan Konohamaru. Jika Hinata marah juga padanya bisa-bisa Neji berakhir dengan bunuh diri ‒dasar sister complex.

"Naruto-kun sekarang pacarku. Jadi tidak masalahkan?"

Petir seolah menyambar Neji ketika kalimat itu lolos dari bibir ranum Hinata. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipi cubbynya. Si gadis jelas lupa dengan keberadaan Naruto yang melotot mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Si pirang mulai merona dan bergeliat-geliat malu di tempat.

Neji yang melihat kelakuan Naruto setengah jijik dan setengah kesal. Berani-beraninya si bocah ingusan itu menjadi pacar Hinata. Harus Neji tindak lanjuti hal ini! Jika tidak Hinata kecilnya bisa ternoda dan tercemar. Neji berpikir seolah Naruto itu kuman atau virus. Memangnya Naruto itu Narkuman apa? Atau Narus?

"Nii-san tidak setuju!" Neji berseru dengan lantang. Berkecak pinggang seolah dia adalah seorang ayah yang tidak setuju anaknya menikah dengan pria miskin tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti di operasabun yang biasa pemuda itu tonton di senin malam.

"Kenapa juga Hina harus minta persetujuan Nii-san untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun?" Neji pundung mendengar perkataan menusuk adiknya. Jadi sekarang Hinata kecil mulai tidak sayang pada Kakak Neji, hm?

"Ta.. Ta.."

"Hinata tidak butuh bantahan. Awas saja kalau Neji-nii mengganggu Naruto-kun. Hinata akan marah pada Neji-nii untuk selama-lamanya!" Hinata memberikan keputusan final. Neji jadi ingin menggampar Naruto sekarang. Gara-gara pemuda Namikaze itu Hinata kecilnya jadi marah padanya. Naruto harus bertanggung jawab. Tapi jika ia memukul Naruto bisa-bisa Hinata benar-benar membencinya.

Pada akhirnya ia bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah melihat sinetron singkat antar dua kakak-adik itu. Untungnya Neji tidak kelepasan menghajarnya ketika ia mampir ke kediaman Hyuuga itu. Dan parahnya Hanabi mengajaknya makan malam dan membuat Neji tambah geram.

Kejadian minggu lalu itu membuat Naruto jadi takut mengajak Hinata kencan. Seharusnya saat itu ia tidak cari gara-gara dengan ingin mampir ke rumah Hinata. Naruto jadi tambah frustasi. Apa ia minta saran dari teman-temannya saja ya?

Naruto berjalan ke meja komputernya dan menghidupkan benda itu. Naruto membuka salah satu akun sosmed yang dipunyainya. Kebetulan semua teman-temannya sedang on. Mungkin dewi fortuna belum meninggalkan bahu Naruto. Walau Naruto belum mandi sejak pagi karena galau.

"OI, Naru, katanya kamu jadian sama Hinata ya?" Sebuah chat masuk. Naruto segera membalasnya.

"Kiba, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Bantuan? Apa? Asalkan jangan pinjem uang. Kantongku juga lagi tipis nih."

Naruto sweatdrop. Kiba itu, kalau urusan uang pasti selalu saja pelit. "Bukan. Aku bingung bagaimana mengajak Hinata kencan." Naruto langsung mengklik enter.

"Hmm.. Tinggal aja aja kan?" Kiba bodoh. Kalau semudah itu Naruto tidak akan bertanya, baka!

"Neji.. Jangan lupakan yang itu dong baka!" Seseorang masuk diantara percakapan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sa-Ku-Ra… Oh, dewiku! Bantu daku yang malang ini dong." Naruto malas sekali menganggap si mesin penghancur itu sebagai dewi, tapi demi kemulusan rencananya mengajak Hinata kencan, bahkan memuji-muji Sakura pun akan ia lakukan.

"Dasar." Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja seperangkat alat kecantikan rambut saat mengajak Hinata kencan? Neji pasti merestuimu." Disaat Naruto bingung begini Sakura malah bercanda.

"Yang ada itu sampo malah nyasar masuk ke mulutku, Saku. Bisa-bisa Neji menjejalkannya ke mulutku karena marah."

"Tapi itu ide bagus, Naru. Kenapa nggak kamu coba aja?" Ino yang baru masuk ke chatroom malah semakin memperkeruh suasana. "Siapa tahu dia lagi butuh stok perawatan rambut baru."

Pasti Ino, Sakura, dan Kiba lagi terkikik di depan layar mereka. Naruto jadi geram sendiri dengan teman-temannya yang tega mempermainkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak aja Hinata ketemuan saja di luar?" Gaara akhirnya datang dan memberikan saran normal.

"Kalau dia curiga dan mengikuti Hinata keluar gimana? Lagian Aku cuiga tidak bisa menghubungi Hinata karena Neji pasti jadi penjaga telephone rumah." Naruto mengri sendiri membayangkan ia menghubingi Hinata tapi malah Neji yang menanggkat.

"Ajak saja pas di sekolah." Sasuke datang bak pahlawan kesiangan.

"Neji juga ada di sekolah. Dia itu super sekali kalau masalah Hinata dan Hanabi." Kiba nimbrung.

"Merepotkan. Sudah, coba saja berani. Ajak Hinata dan hadapi Neji-senpai langsung." Shikamaru yang tidak biasanya on tiba-tiba jadi curiga, si pemalas itu mungkin sedang kesambet setan.

"Yang sudah berpengalaman. Ciee.. Ciee.." Kiba menggoda. Shikamaru memang bernasip sama, bedanya dia harus menghadapi dua orang sekaligus.

"Cihhh." Gaara tiba-tiba saja mendecih.

Naruto mulai merasa pembicaraan melenceng jauh dari topik utama. "Oi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Berani sajalah." Sasuke menyarankan.

"Terima sajalah kalau Neji menonjokmu sekali dua kali." Kiba menyeringai.

"Sialan kau, Kiba."

"Kenapa tidak bawa saja Neji sekalian saja?" Ide gila macam apa ini?

"Neji itu bagai duri dalam daging." Shino. Kamu yang seperti duri dalam daging, tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan hal tidak jelas.

"Beri saja Neji makan." Memang Neji itu anjing kelaparan? Apa pula Choji ini?

"Sogok dia!" Siapa pula ini? Memangnya Neji itu Kakuzu apa?

Kepala Naruto jadi pusing melihat komentar-komentar di chatnya.

"Naruto, dalam percintaan pasti ada kesulitan dan halangan. Tapi rintangan itu jangan membuatmu merasa terganggu lalu menyerah, jadikan rintangan itu sebagai sarana untuk membesarkan cintamu." Ucapan bijak macam ini Naruto tahu benar siapa yang menulisnya.

"Pasti Kakashi-sensei enak ya, tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dan halangan. Orang sensei jomblo." Ino memang ngejleb. Naruto heran kenapa pula Sai masih mau dengannya. Ah, Naruto lupa mereka sejenis. Jangan-jangan tadi itu Sai yang memakai akun milik Ino.

"Sensei sedih.. Hiks.." Kakashi tiba-tiba off. Naruto jadi kasihan. Tapi perkataan Kakashi tadi memang benar. Naruto jadi memikirkan bahwa sikap Neji itu karena dia sangat menyayangi Hinata. Naruto juga menyayangi gadis itu.

"Yosh. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulaku kan. Terima kasih kalian semua." Naruto menutup bar sosmed yang tadi di bukanya dan mematikan komputernya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan kaku di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Wajah yang biasa menunjukan cengiran bodoh itu tampak guguk dan resah. Naruto memencet bell dan menunggu beberapa saat. Tak beberapa lama Hinata muncul dengan pakaian lengkap.

Blus biru gelapnya di tutupi jaket manis berwarna dark peach. Kakinya ditutupi celana jins biru tua dan boots tinggi coklat. Rambutnya di biarkan tergerai dan rambut di kedua sisi kepalanya di kepang kecil. Tidak lupa wajah Hinata yang hanya dipoles dengan bedak tipis dan lipsglos cerry.

Hari ini minggu terakhir di musim gugur dan udara dingin mulai terasa memasuki musim dingin yang tinggal menghitung hari. Naruto sendiri berkapaian kasual dengan kaus tebal merah, kardigan abu-abu gelap, celana hitam, serta scarf hitam kotak-kotak hijau. Sedangkan kakinya dilapisi army boots.

"Sudah siap, Hina-hime?" Naruto menawarkan tangannya.

Hinata merona menerima sikap gentel Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar, Naruto-kun. Aku akan mengambil tasku dulu. Naruto-kun lebih baik masuk dulu." Naruto menangguk mengikuti Hinata dan memasuki ruang tamu.

Naruto cukup sering datang ke rumah Hinata entah untuk sekedar bermain, kerja kelompok, atau jika ada keperluan. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Naruto merasa nervous duduk di ruang tamu rumah Hinata. Baru saja Naruto mendudukan diri, Neji muncul di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan bagian dalam rumah.

"Neji-ni_ Neji-senpai, ada apa?" Naruto berusaha terlihat tenang. Walau dalam hati ia sangat takut si kapten karate tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Bisa tinggal nama Naruto kalau melawan Neji yang sudah menjuarai perlombaan karate tingkat Nasional.

Neji hanya menatap Naruto dan tidak menjawab. "Aku kesal tiap kali melihatmu." Malah mengatakan hal lain. Naruto tidak marah atau tersinggung mendengar perkataan Neji. Dia paham Neji hanya terlalu melindungi kedua adik-adiknya karena ibu mereka sudah tidak ada sejak kecil.

"Aku tahu Neji-ni_senpai hanya terlalu menyayangi Hinata-chan. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Hinata-chan." Naruto menjeda perkataannya, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi ada kalanya Neji-senpai tidak perlu terlalu melindungi Hinata maupun Hanabi."

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu bocah ingusan sepertimu yang memberitahunya." Neji mengatakannya sembari mengendus. Lalu Hinata muncul dari lantai dua dengan tas slempang coklat yang diambilnya. Gadis itu menatap bingung Neji dan Naruto.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Ayo pergi." Naruto menawarkan kembali tangannya. Kali ini Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Neji-nii san. Aku pergi dulu. Ada sarapan di meja makan dan di lemari pendingin. Nii-san hanya perlu memanaskannya saja." Hinata berpamitan pada kakaknya itu.

"Hm."

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata sebelum jam lima, Senpai." Naruto menatap Neji dengan kesungguhan di matanya. Seolah pemuda itu sedang berjanji kepada Neji jika dia akan menjaga Hinata baik-baik.

Neji mengendus namun senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Hati-hati di jalan, kalian berdua. Hinata, kalau si pirang ini melakukan sesuatu padamu, katakan pada Nii-san."

Entah Hinata menanggap ucapan Neji sebagai guyonan, gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Sampai nanti, Nii-san."

.

.

Selepas pergi dari rumah Hinata, Naruto mengajak gadis itu pergi ke daerah sekitar stasiun Shinjuku setelah turun dari kereta. Mereka berjalan-jalan melihat ke sekeliling dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Hinata sesekali melirik Naruto dengan wajah merona sedangkan Naruto terus tersenyum senang tanpa mau melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Kita mau ke mana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke Omoide Yokocho dan makan Ichiraku Ramen di sana. Tapi sekarang masih jam sepuluh jadi mungkin kita pergi ke department store sekitar sini saja?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menangguk kecil.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dan sesekali berhenti untuk melihat-lihat. Dan dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat area taman Gyoen. "Ah, taman Gyoen." Hinata menuju ke arah Gyoen dengan senang. "Rasanya jadi ingin melihat bunga sakura." Ungkap gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau tahun depan? Setelah acara hanami dengan keluarga kita pergi berdua? Saat musim panas juga ayo ke kuil. Ke Hanazono atau ke manapun Hinata-chan mau."

Hinata tampak senang mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Naruto. "Um, aku akan senang pergi ke mana pun dengan Naruto-kun." Gadis itu tersipu, namun senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Naruto menangguk. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berkeliling di sekitar daerah itu dan ketika siang menjelang sore mereka pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke rumah Hinata tepat pukul setengah lima.

"Na.. Naruto-kun tidak mau mampir?" Tanya Hinata begitu mereka sampai di rumahnya. Gadis itu merasa belum mau berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Ingin sih. Tapi Kaa-san memintaku pulang sebelum jam enam. Besok aku akan datang lagi kok." Pemuda itu mengusap rambut Hinata lembut. Lalu ia menyentuh pipi Hinata yang agak dingin. Kegiatan Naruto itu membuat pipi Hinata semakin merona. "Cepatlah masuk sebelum tubuhmu semakin dingin."

Hinata menangguk. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok di sekolah, Naruto-kun."

"Sampai besok, Hinata-hime." Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Hinata memasuki kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto baru mau beranjak pergi ketika ia melihat pintu depan kembali terbuka. Neji muncul dengan baju training.

"Mau keluar, Neji-senpai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm." Sepertinya pemuda itu akan pergi jogging. Naruto hanya mengurut dada mendengar jawaban dingin Neji. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih tidak menyukainya walau Naruto mantan juniornya di klub karate semasa SMP.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Senpai. Sampai jumpa." Naruto baru akan melangkah pergi. Tapi panggilan Neji menghentikannya.

"Oi, Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto berbalik. Ia melihat Neji yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"Tidak mampir?"

Pertanyaan itu sekedar basa-basi. Tapi Neji bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi dengan orang lain. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu membuat si pirang senang. Naruto menggeleng. "Aku akan mampir besok. Kaa-san memintaku pulang sebelum jam enam. Aku pulang dulu, Neji-nii. Terima kasih tawarannya."

Naruto berlari pergi dengan langkah riang. Neji melihat pemuda itu menjauh dengan wajah bosan. Lalu ia berguman rendah. "Aku bukan Nii-sanmu, Boke." Tapi kemudian pemuda itu mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Terserah."

Omake

* * *

Naruto baru menjadari mungkin Neji tidak sejahat itu.

#Esoknya

"Hei, pirang. Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi di rumahku?" Tanya Neji begitu ia keluar karena suara bell pintu. Namun begitu ia membuka pintu yang ada di depan malah si Naruto yang sudah memasang cengiran penuh energi di pagi buta. Jam masih menunjukan jam setengah tujuh.

"Menjemput Hinata-chan, Senpai."

"Enyahlah." Neji membanting pintu begitu saja di depan wajah ceria Naruto.

Mungkin Neji memang menyebalkan.

Owari

* * *

Ini lanjutan fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, A Simple Think About Love. Hanya ingin membuat fic yang saya bayangkan kalau Neji tidak meninggal dan masih ada di the Last. Mungkin dia akan melindungi Hinata-samanya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di fanfic saya yang sebelumnya. Dan kali ini saya akan kembali meminta maaf soal typo yang tidak bisa hilang dan kekurangan dalam cerita. Saya tidak pernah mengunjungi Shinjuku jadi yang ada di fic ini berasal dari penelusuran di internet. Maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan jika berkenan silahkan mereview. Sebisa mungkin akan saya balas.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
